(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal layer (nanocrystal layer) included in a microcavity and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a widely used flat panel display device and includes two display panels upon which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
A liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to change orientations of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
One type of a liquid crystal display device has an embedded microcavity (EM) nanocrystal structure and is manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, removing the sacrificial layer after coating a support member thereon, and filling a liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer.
In this case, the common electrode is formed with a curved structure according to the sacrificial layer to be positioned close to the underlying pixel electrode. Accordingly, there may be an insufficient interval between the pixel electrode and the common electrode that permits a short circuit to be generated when removing the sacrificial layer. In addition, even if a short circuit is not generated, a parasitic capacitance may be generated on the corresponding portion that may distort an electric field.